The Wilted Pink Flower
by Soralover94
Summary: Louise, my love, my heart, my everything. If I could repeat the past I would, I would do anything to have you back here with me. This has to be a lie, this has to be a nightmare, please come back Louise. Saito and Louise get into an argument but there is somebody waiting for Louise in the darkness. (WARNING: Not for the weakest of hearts) I DO NOT OWN ZERO NO TSUKAIMA! Enjoy! :)


The Wilted Pink Flower

A/N: Never thought I was EVER gonna make a new Zero no Tsukaima fanfic but here I am! :) Please keep in mind it's been ages since I last saw this anime so I'm going by memory here (my memory is really bad). Since that is the case, I'm making stuff up on the spot, sorry it's not even 50% accurate. For those who liked my other Zero no Tsukaima, thank you but even I got confused while reading it once more. Anyways, on to the story! ^-^ Also each line break or * means it's a new PoV which is either Saito or Louise. Enjoy!

I can't believe what I am seeing. The pink flower that was once full of life that Louise has given me for our promise, has wilted. No, I don't want to believe it. I know somewhere she is alive. She had to be...

"I see. So you prefer, princess Henrietta-sama." I feel my heart beating out of my chest. My hands are clenched to the bottom of my skirt, I didn't feel well. "Well, yeah, isn't that a given?" Saito's back was towards me, I felt the tears threatening to come out. "I-I see..." I turned the other way, both of our backs were now facing each other. "Good for you, you won't have to worry about being treated poorly anymore." "Yeah." The tears were now falling down my face, I used my best smile to try to convince him I was alright. After I wiped my tears, I turned around and he was making eye contact with me. Hurry, Louise. He likes the princess, not you.

I turned to the horse and petted it before getting back on it. "I congratulate you, Saito." In the corner of my eye, I saw Saito shift a bit. I close my eyes. "Princess...Henrietta-sama loves you." I turn to him and I did my best to smile. "I wish you luck." With that, I signaled my horse to go.

Out of breathe, I look everywhere for Louise, where could she be? I still have the flower in the bottle in my hand. I refuse to believe that she is... Louise can't be dead. I will not stop till I find her. She just have to be alright, please let her be alright.

Why can't my tears stop, I should be happy that Saito, the stupid dog, found his true love. His true love... I stop the horse, and take the Eclair D'amour out of my cape that I hid. "Saito..." No, why are the tears pouring down even harder? I can't. The blue flower shines so beautifully, why couldn't it have been me that he loved? Is this what one sided love felt like? If this is how it feels, than I rather not have wanted to fall in love with him in the first place! I clenched the bottle in my hand and was about to toss it on the floor. However, in the end I couldn't. "Saito!" I weeped no longer being able to control it anymore and clenched the Eclair D'amour close to my heart.

"Well what do we have here?" "Who?!" I pointed my wand to the source of the voice came from. "Show yourself, now!" A figure with a black cloak came out of the shadows.

"Louise!" Think Saito, think! Where was the last place you two talked? The stables! I ran there as fast as I could. Once I got there, I dashed to the direction where I saw her and the horse went to. Please don't let it be too late, I beg of you, Louise!

"Who...Who are you?" I saw runes on her...shoulder? "Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere." I saw the person smirk, I gripped my wand feeling scared. "Y-You know my name, so what?!" I heard her laugh uncontrollably, her laughter wasn't the type that made you feel relief, more like the opposite. Her laughter was...scary. "I have orders...to kill you." I clenched my teeth out of reflex and ordered my horse to turn around and run as fast as it could. "Oh no you don't." Before I knew it, I was off my horse and onto the floor, my back hurt from the impact. I let out a yelp from the pain.

"One thing you need to know Ms. Valliere." The hooded girl came closer revealing her dark purple glowing eyes. "I don't let my pray go, now..." C 'mon! Move! "Die!"

"Louise! Where are you Louise?!" I'm so sorry. So sorry, Louise; You are the one I truly love. I finally came to a clearing, the forest seemed so beautiful now, the sun hit the leaves just right to make the sunshine rays make it look almost golden. Right in the middle of the clearing with the sun rays acting as a spotlight. There was a statue right there. From what I could see, it was a girl. I slowly approached it with my heart beating rapidly. Please God, I know I don't really pray or anything but just this once, I beg of you.

I go to the front of the stone statue and my heart broke into a million pieces just like the glass bottle that was holding the already dead flower. My knees weak but my eyes never leaving the statue. "No..." Louise. My master, my companion, my love, my...everything.

"Please...no." I felt the tears pouring down my face. "NO!" I punched the ground as if that would do anything. Again and again I punch the ground; hoping that would change something or bring her back to life. "Del..." I felt the sword unsheathe itself. "Partner..." "Wha-what happened to her?"

Delflinger just gave a big sigh. "As you can see, she was turned into stone." "I know that much!" I snapped and instantly regretted it. "Sorry, I meant; there is a way for her to change back, right?" I didn't hear a response. "RIGHT?!" "Partner..." "She just...She can't. I don't want her to..." I felt myself shaking and wasn't able to stop myself.

"I know partner, however, this is a magic that is way too advanced that nobody has ever seen. The most we can do is tell the princess what has happened and be prepared for the battles ahead." "And leave her here?" I stood up. Images of her before; crying, getting all mad, smiling; flashed in my head. I shake my head. "No, I can't leave Louise." "Partner! Snap out of it! She's beyond help..." " I HEARD YOU ALREADY! It hurts Del! I...the last thing me and her end up talking was when we ended up arguing!

'I wish you luck.' Those words kept repeating in my head. "Her words won't stop, I just... I just want this to be a nightmare so I can wake up and hold her in my arms." I was now looking at the dead flower that used to be a beautiful pink but was now wilted and grey. I then looked at Louise's statue and I still felt tears not wanting to stop. "Please Louise, wake me up, I don't care if you have to continue to hit me with your wand, just please..." I was now standing and hugging her as if she was alive. "please don't leave me here all by myself."

The statue did not move and never would again.

A/N: Thank you guys for reading! I know...It's been 3 years technically since I've been back! I've technically finished this around the same time as Saito's voice actor's bday so Happy Birthday Hino Satoshi-san! ^-^ Hope you guys enjoyed this really short fanfic! I also posted it on Wattpad! So don't be alarmed! Hope to see you guys soon! Love, Soralover94


End file.
